MisterTims.txt
DialogueRailroadGenericNPCs |scene=-|srow=3|topic=00061BA4|trow=3|before=|response=Here I was thinking Glory was the main hot shot around here.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=We send a holotape, and boom! Everything taken care of. It was kind of spooky.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=If a stranger ever comes up to you and gives you a backbreaking bear hug, that's our runner. She practically worships you now.|after=|abxy=}} HolotapesQuest |scene= Randolph station updates #1 |srow=4|topic=0018461A|trow=4|before=|response=Mr. Tims here. Randolph Safehouse was not hit. But do not make direct contact. Repeat: Do not make direct contact.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=We got three packages, very scared packages, here. Requesting asssistance.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |before=|response=Our runner reports we got Gen 1s camped nearby. Assuming we're under surveillance.|after=|abxy=A1c}} |before=|response=Please have a heavy clear the area. Coordinates enclosed. After, please pass our status back to Big D. Mr. Tims out.|after=|abxy=A1d}} |scene= (Update #2) |srow=3|topic=00184619|trow=3|before=|response=Randolph Safehouse here. Thanks, HQ. No longer under immediate surveillance. Confirmed quarantine, but give us the all clear soon, OK?|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=Package one is ready for shipping out of the Commonwealth.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |before=|response=But we got a problem along the route. If our guardian angel could clear the site, delivery can proceed. Mr. Tims out.|after=|abxy=A1c}} |scene= (Update #3) |srow=4|topic=00184618|trow=4|before=|response=Randolph Safehouse reporting. Package one is away. No problems, route cleared as promised.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=Runner reports recipient is as of now closed for business. Switchboard spooked her.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |before=|response=We're working a new route. If our friendly neighborhood heavy can take out hostiles at the following location, that would make our life a lot easier.|after=|abxy=A1c}} |before=|response=Mr. Tims out.|after=|abxy=A1d}} |scene= (Update #4) |srow=3|topic=00184617|trow=3|before=|response=Randolph here. We're still working the route.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=Runner has confirmed the final destination. He's solid.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |before=|response=But we got another bump we need our heavy to take out. You up for it, chief? Mr. Tims out.|after=|abxy=A1c}} |scene= (Update #5) |srow=4|topic=00184616|trow=4|before=|response=Randolph here. Package two is away. Runner took some fire along the way back. |after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=Touch and go, but our doc says he's going to make it.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |before=|response=We could really use supplies over here, any chance the Big D can let us come back in?|after=|abxy=A1c}} |before=|response=Barring that, we need some more hostiles removed. Mr. Tims out.|after=|abxy=A1d}} |scene= (Update #6) |srow=3|topic=00184615|trow=3|before=|response=Randolph here. Supplies are running out.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=Runner is getting cagey about the route. Can we get one last tac nuke from the heavy? Pretty please.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |before=|response=Once that's done, we'll move our last package. You're my hero. Mr. Tims out.|after=|abxy=A1c}} RRR06 |scene= |srow=14|topic=00184625|trow=6|before=NPCFDesdemona: I have someone here who wants to meet you.|response=''{Grateful}'' So you're the famous Fixer. You really saved our asses. |after=MrTims: Oh, I'm Mr. Tims. Everyone at Randolph owes you.|abxy=A1a}} |before=NPCFDesdemona: I have someone here who wants to meet you.|response=''{Grateful}'' So you're the famous Professor. You really saved our asses. |after=MrTims: Oh, I'm Mr. Tims. Everyone at Randolph owes you.|abxy=A2a}} |before=NPCFDesdemona: I have someone here who wants to meet you.|response=''{Grateful}'' So you're the famous Charmer. You really saved our asses. |after=MrTims: Oh, I'm Mr. Tims. Everyone at Randolph owes you.|abxy=A3a}} |before=NPCFDesdemona: I have someone here who wants to meet you.|response=''{Grateful}'' So you're the famous Whisper. You really saved our asses. |after=MrTims: Oh, I'm Mr. Tims. Everyone at Randolph owes you.|abxy=A4a}} |before=NPCFDesdemona: I have someone here who wants to meet you.|response=''{Grateful}'' So you're the famous Bullseye. You really saved our asses. |after=MrTims: Oh, I'm Mr. Tims. Everyone at Randolph owes you.|abxy=A5a}} |before=NPCFDesdemona: I have someone here who wants to meet you.|response=''{Grateful}'' So you're the Wanderer. You really saved our asses. |after=MrTims: Oh, I'm Mr. Tims. Everyone at Randolph owes you.|abxy=A6a}} |topic=00184624|before=MrTims: So you're the famous Fixer. You really saved our asses. |response=''{Happy}'' Oh, I'm Mr. Tims. Everyone at Randolph owes you.|after=Player Default: What matters is you're all safe.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=00184623|before=Player Default: What matters is you're all safe.|response=''{Worried}'' After we heard what happened to Switchboard, we all thought our number was up.|after=MrTims: You saw us through some really dark times. We all pitched in together for this.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=00184622|before=Player Default: Damned straight you do.|response=''{Apologetic}'' Sorry about that.|after=MrTims: You saw us through some really dark times. We all pitched in together for this.|abxy=B1a}} |topic=00184621|before=Player Default: So I take it there's another job.|response=No, not this time. Randolph's already shut down.|after=MrTims: You saw us through some really dark times. We all pitched in together for this.|abxy=X1a}} |topic=00184620|trow=2|before=Player Default: Is Randolph Safehouse OK?|response=''{Sad}'' No. We got orders to abandon it.|after=|abxy=Y1a}} |before=|response=We heard the bastards that took down Switchboard also got Herkimer and Allen, so they might've been closing on Randolph as well.|after=MrTims: You saw us through some really dark times. We all pitched in together for this.|abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0018461B|trow=2|before=Player Default: After we heard what happened to Switchboard, we all thought our number was up.|response=''{Grateful}'' You saw us through some really dark times. We all pitched in together for this.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Friendly}'' My team's going to be hunting for a new safe house. Knowing how paranoid my runner is, it'll take awhile. Take care.|after=|abxy=A1b}} |scene=-|topic=0018463B|before=|response=Hey Dez. Is this the one?|after=|abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files